Industrial water solids separators are designed to process industrial waste water at the primary level for the automatic removal of settled solid wastes and sludges, buoyant debris and surface wastes which are lighter than water. Solid waste and sludges are normally removed from the system by conveyors having flights which carry the sludges from the bottom of the containers to ejector chutes located at levels above the water level of the container. Where floating wastes are contemplated surface conveyors are used in conjunction with a beach plate for removing buoyant materials from the surface of the water. Separate conveyors are commonly used to accomplish these functions. Filters or perforated screens are not normally used at the primary level because of their tendency to become plugged or clogged from the waxes or greases present in these materials. Solids ejectors are used generally for the removal of mill scale, sand, glass, cinders and fly ash mixes, silts, slag, lime sludges, machining chips, quenching scale, grinding swarf, tars, limestone, etc. Buoyant materials commonly removed by conveyor systems are the organic debris, such as waxes, tallow, greases, rubber, floc, plastics, iron graphite, etc. All of these materials have a tendency to cling to filters causing the filters to plug, making them difficult to efficiently perform their functions.